


valhalla

by goatglucose



Category: The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, M/M, scandinavian gods au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Что я уяснила из "Эрик, сын человека": Скандинавские боги если хотят что-либо или кого-либо получают это любой ценой. Ну а фигли, пойти забацать ребеночка с великаншей, когда дома своя жена сидит.Хуле тут Эйдин я не знаю.
Relationships: Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Kudos: 4





	valhalla

Эйдан видит его первый раз в июле. Пот застилает глаза и ему кажется, что этот парень вовсе не противник, которого надо убить здесь и сейчас, а бог, спустившийся с небес взглянуть поближе на весь этот абсурд, творящийся на Земле. Но бог на равных с другими бросается в самое пекло, не жалея себя, и в его глазах Эйдан видит азарт и целеустремленность, уже давно не свойственные ему самому. Внутри Эйдана пустота. Но парень ослепляет и заставляет шевелиться что то внутри - что то далеко упрятанное и забытое.  
Они отбивают первую волну и бог уходит из поля зрения Эйдана так же незаметно, как и появился.

Второй раз Эйдан встречает его в апреле. Он чувствовал, что он не умер и точно знал, что они еще встретятся. Понял это сразу, как увидел его, но осознал лишь спустя время. Солнце греет спину и уже не так страшно умереть, замерзнув в снегу. Они без оглядки идут в бой, хотя Эйдану это не нужно. Не нужна эта война. Она уже отняла у него все, до чего только смогла дотянуться, кроме жизни, хотя он и ее бы отдал. Зачем она ему, когда уже не к кому будет вернуться, никто будет ждать на обломках старого дома. Эйдану все равно, умрет он или нет. Хотя, если бы ему предложили, он бы выбрал смерть.  
Бога окликают и тогда Эйдан впервые узнает его имя - Дин. Оно врезается в память, как когда то имя первой любви, но Эйдан все еще не уверен, человек Дин или бог.

Третий и последний раз Эйдан видит его в августе. Жара не щадит никого и кажется, что ад разверзся прямо здесь, на земле. Эйдан не хочет умирать долго, но пуля в его животе думает иначе. Он встречается взглядом со стрелком и видит в них торжество. Эйдан медленно моргает, борясь с внезапно накатившей усталостью, а когда снова открывает глаза, то видит как грудь его убийцы взрывается брызгами крови. Красные капли падают на губы, растянувшиеся в широкой довольной улыбке. Эйдану кажется, что Дин специально пришел, что бы его убить.

Эйдан просыпается от тяжелого сна резко и неприятно. Тело кажется невероятно легким - ни боли, ни дискомфорта - как будто его и нет вовсе.  
Он открывает глаза и видит улыбающуюся красивую женщину в боевом облачении древних лет. Толстая коса свешивается с одного плеча и едва не достает до его плеча своим пушистым кончиком. Она легко касается ладонью его груди и, обернувшись, отступает, пропуская к нему знакомую фигуру.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Вальхаллу. - Протягивает руку широко улыбающийся Дин, помогая подняться. - Меня зовут Браги.  
Он все таки бог.


End file.
